User talk:Sam 3010/10
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page. Please feel free to leave me any comments, questions, or concerns! I will always respond to your messages on your talk page. All unsigned comments will be deleted, so remember to always sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~). Happy Editing! A little help? Hi, i am new in this wiki, I have contributed a bit on the Dead Space and Ace Attorney wiki but here is m first time where i edit my profile page, i wanted to ask you how some people placed on text something like: *Kennen little picture* Kennen the Heart of the Tempest(linked to Kennen´s page)PlasmaCuttah 03:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, hey, about chat. It doesn't seem to like me. I'm using Google Chrome, is there something wrong with Chat on it? I don't want to post it here, I think it'd look weird, but here it is. Do you know what can be done to fix this? Also, on a side note, now that I have a signature (I thought it was just pictures that showed who I was), I don't need the four tidles, right? Just to be sure, I'll use them until I get a reply. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 01:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I actually just got chat to work, so I guess the problem was that the library's internet doesn't support it. Thanks for the tips. Next time I'm at the library, I'll try another browser. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 20:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details Sam. People are just creating AD pages for champions out of nowhere and it is getting irritating. Not only is the Zilean AD page still around, but no someone has created a Warwick AD page. I think you need to put something in the CM saying that people can't just create AD pages out of nowhere. It is getting in the way of my advanced tagging project as well, which doesn't make me happy. I marked the warwick AD page for deletion. 20:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Also, the Summoner category has been removed from all the spells and masteries by ZomBot. Due to this action, whenever an edit has been made on this content, you will receive 0 credit under the newly enabled badges. Please help solve these situations. 21:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously this doesn't make a single sense due to this Wiki's creed. But I didn't fight for it because more or less you guys are owning this Wiki. If you don't want people to create AD page, please change the global user right to prevent normal user from creating new article, so new user won't get warned innocently for their contribution. -- Inpursuit (talk) 21:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Nobody is saying that they are the owner of certain articles. However, this project was created by Sam and the Tagging by me. That means when users create new AD pages that were not going to be created according to plan, things get mixed up and confusing. And there is obviously a reason that you don't see everybody creating AD pages (because it mixes things up in the project.) I don't mind if people create articles to improve the wiki, just not articles that intertwine with projects (unless they have permission.) Also, Sam, I think you should create a voting poll (something to what I made) so users can vote for what champion they want to see in the next AD batch. I still have the coding of the previous batch voting, but that is up to you to create it. 22:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh please. If you don't want others to create page for your project, just don't release the project's article out of your sandbox or add the warning tag in the AD template so people know that you guys hate normal users for creating new AD page without permission from higher-ups. Maybe the "project" is different, but anyone in Wikipedia wouldn't mind others joining their project silently if they don't cause any trouble. Even so the project starter will just tell the newcomer how to improve rather than leave or delete their contribution. I honestly don't know why AD page created by "outsider" is such a plague to you guys. I'm wondering this because Wizard you've created the stub AD page for Orianna as well. I don't see any magic in the AD page that only users with special right can handle. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: Its Sam's project soo.... thats all i have to say. --LoLisNumbaWan 00:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::We don't have a template that says "Do not enter, its my project". And I only create the AD pages for new champs as that involves me tagging them. Ask Sam about it because, as LoLisNumbaWan said, it's Sam's project. 00:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::You don't need an extra template for that purpose, just write down the warning in the beginning of the Template:Champion Ability Details so everyone knows you don't like them to create new AD page without permission. Seriously before you "warned" me to not create AD page there were absolutely no notice of the AD pages being someone's project and creating new AD page by outsider is an offense. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Im not going to keep engaging in this conversation, but it was a bit obvious that users arn't supposed to create an AD page just because it doesn't say not to somewhere. 01:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is not an offense, it is just something you shouldn't do. The warning you are seeking for is implicit if you read the news at the front of the main page or the Community Messages. The pages are released as a set. And new pages are not created unless the previous pages (that are not the latest batch) are finished... If you want to contribute further please help edit the previous pages. As per your suggestion, I will create a warning on the CAD template. 01:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, and did you read the part about the Summoner categories on my message above? 05:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope you don't mind if I pick at this issue a little before it scabs over. Out of curiosity, I would like to hear what reasons we have for not opening up this project to the general editors. I am under the impression that the only thing you are personally doing that might not want to be left to anyone to add at will are the video segments. As far as the information goes, would it not be better for the sake of expediting the addition of useful content to the wiki to allow anyone to work on their favourite champions while waiting on the other? It's going to be a hell of a drawn out process to complete all of the pages. I think enough editors have proven themselves adequately concerned about quality control that you shouldn't have to worry about the release of these pages in an unpolished state. Have a good day. --Mr Lovely 03:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Honestly, I can see why Sam went with a batch release process, as that keeping the focus on a few pages at a time improves the quality and the control over the information added. However, I see the reasons of Inpursuit and Mr Lovely, as having a single person deciding where and how contributors are allowed to contribute goes against the wiki principles. If some editor knows nothing about the current batch but would like to add something related to Warwick, I can't see why not. Just my 2c. 09:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess those are good points. If someone can take the task of creating all ability details pages (using c-bot2 and top2 templates) and adding those templates too to all the champion subpages, I won't oppose it. I will stick to the previous batch system just for the videos I take, also can someone learn how to do the videos (I use Fraps, sony Vegas, and Avi to Gif converter 2)? We could do them faster with that. 15:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thats a good idea. I just realized that editors can start to add info. that they know and it will give us a start on those pages. 15:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Speaking of capturing and editing video, I use Camstudio and VirtualDub, both are free and don't add watermark to your video. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Summoner Categories Hey I'm making a new section since it will be a more organized conversation. What do you think about the fact the the summoner cats. were removed from all the masteries and spells. If nothing can be done about it, I would suggest removing the summoner badges. 15:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just to explain things a bit, I removed those categories because a subcat of Category:Summoner was already on the article (specifically, subcats of Category:Masteries and :Category:Spells). Articles should only be categorized with the most specific of the categories of a branch, to keep things clear and organized (see proper explanation here). I'm in the process of doing the same thing for items as well, just FYI. No idea how badges are coded, so can't comment on that. 16:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, badges have a HUUUUGE priority over proper encyclopedic content. Truly, we must change everything so that it would be beneficial for getting badges, and lots of 'em 16:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey here's an idea. Let's remove all of the Champion, Item, and Summoner badges so that we don't have to fuss about this issue. Or.....if it can be coded somehow into the subcategories, that would work too. 18:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be fine with that. I personally don't care about badges, and we don't really need as many badges as there currently are... Ajraddatz (talk) 22:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :....ALL the baadges are gone now. And chat doesn't work. =( >.< Demise101 >.< 22:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah chat doesn't seem to work. HELP SAM!!! --LoLisNumbaWan 11:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible registered Vandal Keep an eye on this guy "Morganaa" He was vandalizing the Blitzcrank page Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) He also hit several other pages including Cass and Brand but I think Nystus took care of him. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Champion Strategies Hello Sam! I got your little welcome message. Thanks for the links by the way! They really help! Since I'm new, I have a little confusion about editing the Strategy sections of the champion articles. Does everything in the article have to come from a source or can you put in your own strategies? If you could please explain, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! 7toony 03:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Sam. 19:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Come join the discussion on chat about CDs and RLBs. 00:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Please... Show me the discussion in which all three content directors were granted mod rights. No consensus, no rights. If they have a use for mod, they can request it, but this wiki is not run in a manner in which 'crats can hand out rights which should require consensus without any discussion. 01:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :For the record of my talk, it wasn't my sole decision or idea, there was a consensus on the chat, if that is not enough, I leave it to the community. 01:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me chat mod rights back? I don't know why this guy is just doing things without notifying people. 22:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I have sent you an important e-mail. Please read it whenever you have a chance. 00:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your support! Also, I wanted to make sure that Fragment's vote is crossed for a reason, correct? 04:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, and I am not sure why was he crossed out. 04:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::In that case, should we uncross him? I mean on the one for Nystus' the nomination vote was his first edit. He was basically considered to not have edited one thing. 04:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see who he is now. I am sorry but three edits is not enough for the vote to be considered on a nomination... 04:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure, uncross it if you'd like, but it will make no difference on the outcome. IMO it should be left as is, though, since the user has only one edit outside of that request - his userpage. 04:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Also how many edits does a user have to have in order to be able to vote? 04:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::There is no defined threshold, but generally they should be active members of the wiki. 04:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. Just making sure. 04:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Messages Hey. Im not sure if you would respond to messages on here so I sent you an e-mail. Please read it and reply whenever possible. 22:34, 6/21/2011 Patch notes Hi Sam, seeing how I cannot edit the patch notes as they come out, I don't see any point of me being the content director for them. I don't know if you want to take back the responsibility or someone else would step up to the task, but I don't feel that my effort is being noticed/recognized. -- 12:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Best solution would for admins to only semi-protect the patch pages 12:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I blame Neon 13:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry Anti, as far as I knew, you had moderator rights and you could edit it even if fully protected. I was not aware that Aj had reverted the changes to CD rights. I normally create the patch notes when they come out but you can edit them as you please. You can edit it now. 13:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Well we already talked about the rights stuff and mods can't edit sysop protected pages. 04:17, 6/24/2011 Wikia Labs Check this nonsense for me? 18:27, 6/23/2011 :Hey. I created a few templates yesterday but I hadn't made the docs for them since I wanted to sleep and do it right now, but it seems that someone deleted them because they just assumed they were useless. Do you mind if I create them later? They were symbols for support, neutral, and oppose. 04:15, 6/24/2011 Moving out We are really not sure if the deal is going to happen, so we haven't yet established a good action plan to see benefits or disadvantages, but i think it may be better this way. More Colors D3 suggested to use a deep red for health and a light yellow for dodge. 19:58, 6/27/2011 I have sent you an e-mail. I am not sure if you will see either of these messages though :/ 04:42, 6/29/2011 *Dodge is found minimally in the game (Jax, Sivir, Udyr, Ninja Tabi, and a minor amount from runes/mastery) that I don't think its worth special notation. As far as health, what do you mean? Abilities that cost health like Mundo and Vlad? ::Well they were talking about it in chat and I am assuming that is what the health stuff is for, yes. 04:57, 6/29/2011 :::I believe he is resting from his procedure. ::::Yeah, I am using here my minimal time of PC. I only thought about stats used on scaling. Health is used to scale on Olaf's W and Dodge in Jax's Ultimate, that is why I used them. Now, Olaf's W is mentioned on the description, Tech can you color that text, the one in parenthesis(), dark red? 16:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I am not sure what you're talking about but do you like this? 05:04, 6/30/2011 :Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I must say more colorfulness means less . Since Sam you're currently experiencing optical disease, you should be aware that deep dark background with white text actually makes the eyes get tired quicker than white bg w/ black text. Also the contrast of red text with the black bg is too low, making the text even harder to read. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Regarding eyes getting tired. Inpursuit, you would be correct in your statement if you were talking about printed text on paper, however, that is not the case with computer monitors. Darker background produces less light emitted from the monitor to bombard your retina and work your neurons, so having white text on a black background on the computer actually produces less strain on the eyes. -- 14:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Question! Hello, umm....for Corki'a AD page, the attack damage highlight is still green. You must know how to fix this right? and if so, could you please tell me how so I can do so for any other pages? Thanks. >.< Demise101 >.< 22:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I created the template Template:Rank to make use of the coloring functionalities that BBilge added on abilities with multiple scalings, please keep using it as it is needed to fix some issues with the level up template on, I repeat, abilities with multiple scalings. It works a little different, like this: Example: If used on an ultimate, you need to leave the "40" and "50" spaces blank. 22:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. So I was wondering if you could help me move the vandal templates to the new subcategory "User templates". I want to remove the Article management template from the vandal templates. Any idea? 04:42, 7/1/2011 Sorry to bother you again, but you appear to be the chief editor around. I was wondering if you or another editor could create a category containing all the articles which list Champion stats or ability numbers. I figure that that would be the quickest way to update them all (and be sure they're all updated) after each patching cycle. -Nutarama 20:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Boxes Hey Sam. I recently took all of the promotion boxes and made them into templates (so we dont have to continuously look for them) and I had a question. What do you think about changing the icons to minions? Minions meaning that each position has more rights and is a higher "rank". I was just going to use summoner spells but using promote on all of them seems a bit repetitive. Also, I created a bureaucrat one just in case we ever need to use one ;) Let me know. If you can reply on my talk page so I will receive a notification. 21:51, 7/1/2011 Champion Statistic Guidelines I've noticed a lot of minor edits flying around about this, so what's the deal for champion stats that don't scale on level? Should they be listed as # (+0) or just #? -Nutarama 18:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for the clarification on that. I don't intend to edit those statistics ever, since there's a lot of editors who probably change everytihng within hours of patch notes coming out, but Now I Know. -Nutarama 19:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Questions I was going to ask you why you copied my talk page editnotice and placed on yours. If so, be more creative >.< also, is there a reason that you gave duplicate rights to User:Neon's Toy? If you gave it sysop and bot rights, it would already include the rest, even chat mod rights. 19:06, 7/3/2011 :Questioning much? 1.-Because I liked it and how it was done. 2.-I wanted to make sure it wasn't missing out from anything. It was standard procedure to also give all rights below the promotion rights. 20:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok but don't you think its a bit weird that we have the same exact thing? And ok, I was just curious. 04:30, 7/4/2011 :Sam I wanted to talk to you, get back to me as soon as you can. : :Hey, I'm pretty new to LoL wiki and I'm not entirely sure where to start. It's just so big! I've read through most (if not all) the links to learn how to do things, but I'm not sure how to do these things. Is it necessary to have a signature? Should I memorize them and learn everything by heart, or will these things just come? I guess because of the size of this site, I don't really know where to contribute. I've been posting in champ's comments section, mostly. Also, what is the purpose of badges? Is it something to have fun, or is it something to persue to earn the respect of other users? Thanks. EpicNoob 23:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Concern Ok Sam. You said that I needed to earn your trust back. I wasn't trying to stress you out, and didn't think you would lose my trust over a few playful gestures, however, I owe you an apology by doing something that is on your to-do list, for you. Let me know what I can do for you in order to regain my trust and support. 07:11, 7/6/2011 Broken links Hi Sam, I found some broken links (I think) on Alpha week 4 page, on the names of The Black Cleaver , IE, Frozen Heart and other names on that page. Reilock 10:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Reilock Reilock 10:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I added the Alpha Week pages and the links need to be fixed which is why there is a clean up template at the top. I haven't gotten around to it, but I will be cleaning them up. 18:32, 7/6/2011 What to do. . Quick, help me, I need suggestions on a blog topic. (Remember I write about the game not the wiki.) Short of ideas at the moment. Asperon Thorn 19:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I guess Garen's Judgement procs spell vamp. That would be interesting to talk about. 19:40, 7/6/2011 ::That's generally not the kind of things I write about. Asperon Thorn 19:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::What about... the advantage or mechanics for manaless champions against champions that use mana or energy. 19:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I came up with something. Done Asperon Thorn 21:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The Old Bomb Man Does deal 6 true damage when it is counting down? --LoLisNumbaWan 05:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Getting a response from you is much faster :D --LoLisNumbaWan 06:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Editing Patch Notes Sam too fast i cant keep up :D --LoLisNumbaWan 07:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about jumping the gun on editing the pages, but I just got this weird urge to do it. Hopefully I didn't mss any coding up and wouldn't mind being the one to do it in the future. Draccy 07:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) So if they fix a bug on a champ does the patch no. need to be changed? --LoLisNumbaWan 07:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey. I was wondering if you would mind if I changed switched your name with mine in the talk page template that welcomes new users. 18:17, 7/8/2011 :I wouldn't mind you adding your name next to mine... I think we should edit it to show that for minor help or introduction they should call you, for changes concerning content or ideas they should call me, and for code stuff and doubts they should call Neon (to be changed with Zelga once he becomes active again). 18:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I was waiting for a response on my page since that's what your edit notice says :{ anyway, I wouldn't mind being next to yours saying to contact me for basics or minor things. I think Neon would be the choice for doubts since he always seems to solve my problems. Let me know if you need help with it. 23:28, 7/8/2011 :::I can't find that template. Also, if you look at user rights log, when I kickban or add chat mod to a user right, why does it say anonymous user? 02:17, 7/9/2011 ::::That's because it isn't a template, it's a MediaWiki page. MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. As it stands no one's signature is shown. 02:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::This may sound pretty noobish, but is there a page that links to all media wiki pages? 02:27, 7/9/2011 ::::::Not that I'm aware of. 02:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, but you can go here: and select MediaWiki. 02:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok thanks. 02:50, 7/9/2011 Yorick ghouls Very simple, actually. I was confusing myself earlier for no reason because I forgot the Omen of War has its own increases on AD and Movement. Base Stats for all ghouls are the same: *Armor: 20 + 2 per level *Magic Resistance: 20 +2 per level *Attack Speed: 0.670 *Movement Speed: 350/380/410/433 at levels 1/3/6/11 respectively Attack Damage and Health are dependent on Yorick, of course. --Mr Lovely 05:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) lots o' edits Attack Speeds are done, I think only about 6 had good numbers. -Nutarama 05:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Mass Protection Hey. I was wondering if I could semi protect all the templates. We don't need unregistered users editing them. Also, I noticed we now have a "nuke" option, does that mean that there is no longer the need for bots? Answer both questions please :) Also reply on my talk or change your edit notice for me. 04:08, 7/11/2011 :I can't find the page where I saw that nook option, can you link it for me? I want to do the mass protection nyself so I have the experience. Just leave a link on my talk, thanks. 05:07, 7/11/2011 ::Do you know how to make mass protections? If not, I'll either wait for Neon's response or just do it individually. 21:02, 7/11/2011 hi Sam, where did you get the information on leona's base stats? Liquirill 05:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Audio Work Hello, yes I can reupload the files with spaces, but it's hard to add them 1 by 1, if I could add more of them at time that could be useful and quicker for me. A question Regarding the sg template for skins, should I use 13-July-2011 for all the skins released in the Leona patch? 20:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Bah, never mind, available date > implemented date. 20:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Another question: Where would you say that my 3 new templates would fit? Just asking... 00:27, 7/14/2011 :Still waiting for response to this... 17:43, 7/14/2011 Hey. I managed to bring this page to our wiki. By default it will always say "You have" then in that page, you type what you want it to say so you can change new messages to whatever you want. 17:43, 7/14/2011 :Was that interesting at all? 18:53, 7/17/2011 Hey I was wondering if it was just me, or is the tab on my talk page green? I removed the coding from common.css but it seems green still. 18:53, 7/17/2011 Hi, Im just a random anoynmous guy who likes to help with the videos per ability like u have done with Dr.Mundo If u could tell me how to record it and put it a gif file with the same quality as your dr.mundo videos i would be more then willing to help u fill in the other champions abilities Yours faithfully, Random Anoymous Guy Chat Mod Sorry, I am not usually this blunt, but I need chat mod. I didn't have a need for it about 10 minutes ago, but there is a crisis now. There are several accounts that have destroyed the integrity of my mind, and also are arranging some kind of party....I have a record of this. The accounts in Question are:, ilovechildren69, Jreliy, Lee Sin, Ohaider, H3CT!C ANDY and LatviaBeat You. Meanwhile, Me, Jamesrulez1 and Tehanonymous are stuck helplessly waiting for someone to step in. Thanks. >_< Demise101 >_< 01:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm normally on around 7:30 -3:00/4:00 US central time so if you are having problems then I can help out. If Sam doesn't get back to you try talking to Neon. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 02:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea what is going on. There about 12 new accounts that are all in chat causing havoc, look at user rights and user creation log. I will have to start blocking these new users if the numbers keep escalating. 02:09, 7/20/2011 I need some help with templates Hi sam, do you know how to make a template, and then add the image? I.....have adopted the Dota wiki as a side-project, and I have no idea how to do these kinds of things. I may also change the background, but right now I have a mass of work to do with it. >_< Demise101 >_< 06:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Try talking with uber(if he is still around), Neon, or even tech about this. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 12:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) New Categories please I didn't see a link for creating new categories, but I think two administrative categories would be useful to the high-load editors on the wiki. First a Category:Needs_Data for pages that are lacking unpublished data. For example, there isn't even an estimated range for the knock-up AoE on Maokai's Q. Second a Category:Incoming_Changes for articales whose content are expected to change dramatically in the next few weeks. Examples would include Kayle, new champions before release, Stealth, etc. The first category would let those who either dig around in code or are into testing that there's something in that article to be investigated. The second category would serve to make sure we moniter those pages, in addition to giving quick access to a list of articles that could use a template saying "This article documents a subject matter which is expected to change soon." -Nutarama 16:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'll get on making them. I play on NA while I can, but for some reason League hates my laptop (LoL crashes every time I start the game client, so I can't enter games). -Nutarama 11:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Mardok Hi. Why you moved Mardok page to talk page? I am not a creator of the last version of Mardok page. Mine was deleted before. Btw Mardok is an official concept. I have no idea why you delete it.